


from a little spark may burst a flame

by airbefore



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airbefore/pseuds/airbefore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sees the moment when he gives in, lets lust breach the dam of restraint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from a little spark may burst a flame

They’re standing in her kitchen, his arms wrapped around her waist, chest skimming across her back, when she breaks. His kisses are too gentle against the nape of her neck, his hands are too reverent where they trail across her abdomen.

She wants more.

Wants to feel the ferocity she knows he’s holding back, the barely restrained power that ripples through the muscles in his back when he hovers above her. She wants his passion to rage unchecked, wants him to allow it to consume them both. Wants to watch the world burn down around them, lost to the flaming intensity of their rapture.

He loves her.

He wants her.

She needs him to _take_ her.

She pries his hands away from her waist, turns in the circle of his arms. Gives him just a second to register the lustful frenzy in her eyes before launching herself at him. Her fingers claw at his neck, her lips working hard and fast against his. His reactions are slow and considered. Hands feathering lightly against her back, lips soft and malleable under her tongue.

Not enough.

She pushes his body back until he’s pressed up against the wall. Her lips and teeth are savages preying on his mouth, tasting and taking with a wicked fury. She can feel his want spooling up, coiling tight in his muscles, locking his joints. The effort to control himself, to keep his passion and need caged, reveals itself in his trembling limbs, his ragged breath.

Tearing her mouth from his, she drags her teeth across the sharp line of his jaw and lifts up on her toes, pushes her chest into his until her breasts are pressed almost painfully flat against her ribs. She takes his earlobe into her mouth, feels his fingers tighten in the bunched fabric of her shirt when she growls his name.

He’s hot and hard against her abdomen and she twists her hips, grinding herself into him. Willing him to let go, to loosen the reins on his desire. He swears into her hair when she snakes a hand between their bodies, squeezing him through the fabric of his pants. His hands grip her hard around her biceps, pull her away from his body. Her features are defiant, silently daring him to say he doesn’t want this. Doesn’t want to claim her body as his, hard and fast and furious.

He stares down at her, an eternity trapped in twenty agonizing seconds, a cavalcade of emotions rolling through his stormy eyes. She sees the moment when he gives in, lets lust breach the dam of restraint. Her victory celebration is aborted by the violent crash of his mouth against hers. He devours her, bites and licks at her lips, growls darkly into the wet cavern of her mouth.

Her shirt is gone in an instant, ripped from her body, tossed carelessly across the room. His hands are hot and rough, gripping her with a fierceness that skips and sizzles through her nerves before igniting in her chest, sending hot fingers of wild desire licking up her spine

He crowds her, walking her backward until she slams into the side of the refrigerator. She gasps as the cool metal makes contact with her heated skin, arches up into him. His mouth is a transient fire, blazing trails of scorching kisses and stinging bites across her neck and chest. She moans and writhes when his fingers dip below the waist of her pants, pressing hard against the need curled low in her abdomen.

The air is thick in her lungs, littered with half-formed sighs and broken curses. He drops to a crouch, tugging the soft cotton of her pants down her legs. Gripping her ankles in turn, he helps her step out of the puddle of fabric. His fingers are soft against her thighs as he stares up the long line of her body. The look in his eye, lust and hunger shadowed by love and utter devotion, stuns her, steals her breath.

He rises slowly, hands grasping her naked hips. At his full height, he towers over her, fills her senses. All she can see is the broad expanse of his chest, all she can feel is the smoldering brush of his fingers over her skin. All she wants is him. He grips her wrist and brings her hand down to the bulge straining against the front of his pants, pushes himself into her palm. She groans, works quickly at the button at his waist.

His chest is heaving, ragged breaths ruffling her hair as leans over her, hands braced against the appliance at her back. She takes him in her hand, heavy and hot, pumps him slowly from base to tip. He groans and thrusts against her, drops his mouth down to nip at her shoulder. She can feel his pulse thumping erratically against her palm as she works him, twists and slides her hand around his length. His chest is broad and heaving in front of her and the urge to taste him, to feel him under her mouth surges up her throat. She bites at his nipples, laves over it with her tongue, sucks the salty tang from his skin.

Hips jerking, he drops his hands to her waist and pulls her tightly against him, trapping her hands between them. He thrusts against her stomach, the rough fabric of his pants abrading her bare thighs. One hand flies to the back of her head, fingers tangling painfully in her hair. He tugs her mouth away from his chest, claims it with his own. Thrusts his tongue into her mouth in counterpoint to his hips, the delicious rhythm setting off alternating explosions throughout her body.

His free hand drops to hers, pries her fingers away from him. She moans into his mouth as he grasps her ass, kneading the soft flesh roughly. Her hips are driving into his, her arousal dripping down her thighs. She needs him. Now. Whimpers a plea into this mouth. He draws away from her, eyes full of fire and hunger. Gripping her hips, he spins her on the spot, presses her up against the refrigerator. His hands trip across her, one on her breasts, the other skating slowly down her stomach.

He parts her, fingers immediately slick with her need, and they both groan at the sensation. His fingers dance across her clit and he turns them, clasping her body close to his chest as he walks them slowly over to the island. He presses her hard into the edge, the cold metal biting deliciously against her stomach. Pushing his chest into her back, he leans over until her nipples are brushing against the table top.

Yes.

This is what she wants.

_Yes._

He rubs himself along her folds, coating them both with her arousal. She looks back over her shoulder, meets his fiery gaze as he slides into her. His eyes are at half mast, nostrils flared with the force of his exhale.

Fuck.

She braces her forearms against the table, pushes back against him, twists her hips. They find a rhythm, hard and fast, dangerous. Her hips are crashing into the edge of the table, his into the pliant curve of her ass. One hand fists her hair and he tugs her head to the side, exposing the line of her neck. He drags his tongue across her skin, sinks his teeth into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, presses two fingers hard against her clit. She cries out, his name falling from her lips, a benediction and a curse.

Pleasure coils at the base of her spine, a searing heat that makes her legs quake in anticipation. He says her name and she looks back at him again, lets him see the wanton need in her eyes. He groans, hips picking up speed, pounding into her in short, strong strokes. His fingers are working furiously between her legs, dragging her closer and closer to the edge. The hand in her hair twists and pulls, sending an electric current shooting down her spine. She arches back, body bowed away from him as she shatters, overwhelmed. Her orgasm tears through her angrily, harsh and unrelenting.

His body drops down, presses her fully onto the table as he wildly thrusts, seeking his own release. She clamps herself down around him, pushes her hips into him with as much force as she can manage. The feral noise that rips through his chest as he comes sends her tumbling back over the edge, body lost, mind adrift.

He pants against her scapula, the wash of air cooling her sweat soaked skin. She shivers at the sensation, gooseflesh erupting across her back. He slips out of her and wraps his arms around her waist, pulls her up with him as he stands. She turns in the circle of his arms again and again has the wind knocked out of her by the look on his face. His eyes are still hooded but the love, the adoration, the devotion she sees in their depths astounds her. He kisses her gently, reverently, before crushing her naked body to his chest in a fierce hug.

They stand in her kitchen, bare, wrapped in each other’s arms. She whispers her love into his chest and his arms tighten around her waist. His touch is firm and solid, no longer inhibited by the fear of breaking her. He drops a kiss on her forehead before looking over her shoulder, gazing into the kitchen.

"I think I can see your ass print on the fridge, Beckett." She groans, buries her head in his shoulder.

"Shut up, Castle." He's laughing, pulling her closer as she tries to wiggle out of his arms. "I have to go clean that. Now."

"Nope. Not happening. In fact, I'm gonna go out and get one of those magnetic frames." He leans back, waggles his eyebrows. "Preserve your perfect posterior for posterity."


End file.
